pins and needles
by eudaemonics
Summary: It's never a dream, it's always a nightmare.


**i decided to celebrate my 18th birthday by writing porn. i'm the worst.**

**since this is smut for the sake of smut, this is very much so a pwp.**

**also includes the headcanon that Volga is the reincarnation of Volvagia's spirit.**

**for those of you who haven't read the Ocarina of Time manga, as much as i hate it, it does include a rather bittersweet story about Volvagia. in short, Link bought Volvagia as a cute baby dragon in a market and the two became close friends. due to Link's seven-year sealment within the sacred realm, they were separated and once Link makes it to the fire temple, he sees Volvagia all grown up, but placed under Ganondorf's curse. unable to break said curse, he was left with no choice but to kill Volvagia.**

* * *

_It's never a dream, it's always a nightmare._

_What he sees isn't his memories. Although the man standing before the slain dragon looks strikingly similar and even wore the same clothes, it isn't him. _

"_Link…" The pathetic cry of pain stings him and tears burn the corners of his eyes and soon leave wet trails down his cheeks._

_He doesn't know why he's seeing what he is. Perhaps these are the memories surfacing from a past life, or maybe stress of battle had finally got to him and his own mind is just haunting him. What he does know is that he wants these visions to stop._

_He reaches out to take the severed dragon head into his arms and cradle it, despite the blood oozing from the cut neck and staining his tunic. He squeezes with all his might, digging his nails into the red scales. He cries out nearly incoherent apologies, yet he somehow sees nothing but affection and sympathy within those black, dead eyes. _

_He could have swore he heard the head speak some last words;_

"_I forgive you."_

He awoke with a start, his heart pounding and deafening in his ears. The heat of the summer night had left him drenched in sweat, his tunic clung to his body and thin cloths used as blankets twisted around his body. The only light within the tent was a dim candle lit next to his makeshift bed and it took Link a few moments to figure out the silhouette that sat by the flickering flame; he jumped at the sight of the dragon knight practically looming over him and his eyes darted across the area to find his sword.

"Calm down," he sighed, "I heard you groaning in your sleep and I merely came here to check up on you."

Link looked slightly relieved, but was no less alert. The dragon had only recently joined the Hyrulean forces and was anything but eager to do so. Zelda figured he was forced to as part of a plan and everyone made sure to keep on their toes around him. Although he hadn't shown signs of malicious intent yet, there was no way to know for sure. Especially since Volga seemed to have taken a strange interest in Link, to which the others assumed his presence was more or less an assassination plan.

Volga sat in silence for a few moments and kept a steady gaze leveling Link's almost accusatory glare. He let out a sigh from nostrils and pushed himself up off the ground, speaking calmly as if he had just been dismissed. "Since it seems you're fine, I'll be on my way."

Before he could even begin to walk out, Link seized one of his legs to prevent him from leaving. He looked down at the boy, who looked back up with a desperate, lonely expression. They hadn't known each other as allies for very long, but Volga was able to read Link like an open book. Even the most subtle gesture was understood, and it would have been worrying had it not have been so beneficial for Link.

"Fine. I'll stay."

* * *

Link was lying down flat on his back and his hands were pinned at his wrists by Volga's feet, who was sitting against his abdomen grinding the hero's erection against the cleft of his ass, careful not to press his full weight against him.

Volga soaked his fingers in a clear oil and reached his hand under himself, gently poking a finger into him, then two. They thrust in and out of him at a generous pace and Volga's cheeks tinted at the dull pleasure. He scissored and stretched until he felt he was prepared enough and removed his hand.

He wet that same hand in more oil, this time grabbing Link's cock and earnestly worked at the flesh. Link's groans melted into small, hungry cries and Volga scolded him for his impatience. Something like this was necessary for the both of them.

Soon, Volga decided it was enough and bent forward, positioning Link's dick at his entrance. He stared at the hero, his own eyes narrowed in bemusement at the moist, desperate sea of blue that stared back. His own patience could only go so far, however, and when he could take no more of his own teasing, he impaled himself onto Link.

He shuddered at the sounds Link made as he squeezed against the erection inside of him. Slowly he rose himself up until there was nothing more but the head of his cock inside him, and slammed himself back down. A moan poured from his own lips and his back arched. Link raised his hips and writhed beneath Volga, a silent beg for more.

Deciding to give in and give the boy what he wants, he began to bounce against Link like a rabbit, their groans and cries mixing with one another's. Link's eyes shut tightly as he felt a pressure build within him, and soon after a hoarse cry left his throat.

White, sticky fluid seeped from the edges of Volga's ass, but he still found himself being ridden. His climax had left his dick sensitive and now the dragon's actions were only painful. He whined in protest, but his only response was a thumb pressed roughly to his lips.

"Not my fault you came so quickly." Volga hissed at him.

The dragon took his hand from Link's face and used it to stroke his own flesh. Within a couple minutes, he too had reached his limit and came with even more passion than Link had. His cum had left a hot streak that reached from the hero's chest up to his face.

A blush flared up on Link's expression, the red clashing with the milky white.

* * *

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Volga asked.

Though he could barely see the boy laying next to him, he could see enough to know he had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckled dryly, "I'm not sure why, but I feel I know you."

This time, Link made a noise to indicate his confusion.

"It's stupid, I know, but perhaps we knew each other in a past life."

A hand moved to be softly placed against the dragon's shoulder.

_It's not stupid at all. _


End file.
